1. Field
The present invention relates to a transferring system, and particularly, to a transferring system of huge and high quality images on network and a method thereof.
2. Background
Nowadays, it takes much time to display high quality image data in a client computer through Internet service because of a limitation of network bandwidth or processing time in a main memory unit. That requires expansion of the network bandwidth and increased capacity of a main memory unit, resulting in increasing cost of an overall system.
In the related art, newspaper and magazine service through Internet is performed mainly with text or PDF format. The text service provides information with only letters, thereby having a limitation in added image information and various contents construction. Also, in PDF form, a file is downloaded according to a corresponding page on Internet and data are read by using a special program.
In the related art, even if the method is used by some newspaper and magazine service, a user has to download his wanted page each time and can see the part after completing the download, thereby not providing overall contents real time. Also, a constitution and a user interface of the downloaded page are not intuitive, and in case of PDF, screen renewal time is influenced by a function of the user's computer system, resulting in that the method is not proper to real time service of high quality image data.